BX-Series Droid Commando
The BX-Series Droid Commando, more commonly known as a Commando Droid, was a dangerous droid used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They were expensive, yet bought in quantities of eight to twenty for stealth missions. They were heavily skilled and armored but were cut down by their enemies quite quickly once their weaknesses were known. Appearance and Armament The BX-Series Droid Commando, had a thin skeletal appearance. This, along with muscle like pads on their limbs and waist, enhanced the droid's acrobatic abilities and speed as well as skill in close combat. Commandos also had black colored armor plating which was painted over depending on ownership. Most notably, their huma- like form allowed them to slip into Clone Trooper or Senate Commando armor, easily deceiving unwary enemies, and were able to use their "Vocabulators" to mimic the voices of opponents. Commando Droids carried a wide range of weapons including E-5 Blaster Rifles, Thermal Detonators, Stun Batons, Vibroswords, Portable energy shields, Repulsorcams, Fussioncutters, Sniper Rifles, Electrobinoculars and Electrostaffs. The weapons a Commando Droid carried heavily depended on the task assigned to them. Occasionally, Commando Droids that are expected to encounter Jedi may be equipped with either a Darksaber or Electrostaffs Commando Droids had more durable armor than the B1 Battle Droid. Commando Droids were known to be able to move even without their legs, however; a single shot to the head or upper body could easily take them down, and the armor was highly succeptable to lightsaber wounds. Additional markings on a Commando Droid's body could indicate rank, specialization, or ownership. For example Citadel Commando Droids had orange markings on their bodies while Commando Droids used for guarding senators had blue and yellow markings. Rookies Assigned by General Grievous during the second year of the, many of these droid commandos infiltrated a clone outpost on the moon of Rishi via Droch-class Boarding Ships during a meteor shower and killed Sergeant O'Niner, Nub, and Droidbait. After the surviving clones, Hevy, Echo and Fives were forced to flee through a ventilation shaft, the droids sent an all clear signal to a nearby republic fleet, allowing Grievous to continue with his plan to attack Kamino. The Commando's then prepared themselves for further provocation by armoring themselves with the fallen trooper's wears. Before the fleet could arrive however, Rex and Cody arrived for the base's assessment, being able to see through the Commando's disguise. A battle shortly broke out, leaving Heavy shot and wounded and Rex in hand-to-hand combat with the Droid Commando Captain. Rex managed to kill the Captain and Echo and Fives shot the rest of the Droids down. Later, a bigger attack group filed in to stall the fleet of knowing of the attack, but with Heavy's ultimate sacrifice, the base was destroyed and the signal cut off. Grievous did attack Kamino later,but did not bring Commando Droids. Additions such as white markings on a Commando Droid usually signified rank, specialization, or ownership. Liberty on Ryloth Two Commando Droids were used as guards in the main control room of Wat Tambor's seperatist outpost in Lessu during the Battle of Ryloth. They engaged in hand to hand combat with Stak and Razor, nearly overpowering them before they shot the two droids down. Grievous Intrigue ﻿Later in the year, multiple commando droids boarded Eeth Koth's Flagship the Steadfast with General Grievous. After forcing Clone Captain Lock to flee, they entered the bridge room and killed off all but one Horn Company Clone Troopers. They then went into battle with Koth himself, managing to inflict a flesh wound in his arm, but were all defeated before Grievous' arrival. Even without the droids, Grievous was able to kiddnap Koth and hold him captive above Saleucami. The Deserter Later, during the battle that ensued on Saleucami, two Commandos were used as snipers to halt the movements of a nearby 501st Legion squad. They managed to nearly kill Captain Rex, shooting him only two inches away from his heart, wounding him, but were both quickly shot and killed by the rest of the clones. Hostage Crisis Cad Bane owned two commando droids with pale blue paintovers and used their vocabulators to his advantage. With the rest of Bane's posse, the commando droids successfully defeated the Senate Commando's guarding the landing pad of the Senate Building. The two commando droids then equipped themselves with Senate Commando armor, including Jayfon's, and through the dead bodies down off the landing pad. They later departed with Bane, Ziro the Hutt and the other bounty hunters Bane came with, including HELIOS-3D and Robonino. A Friend in Need A group of Commando Droids were instructed to escort Separatist senators, including Lux Bonteri to Mandalore, where they would engage in negotiations with Republic Senators. After Lux's declaration to avenge his mother by killing Dooku, Bec Lawise orders two nearby commando droids to take Lux away, where he is escorted to a hologram of Dooku. Dooku orderes both Commando Droids to kill Lux for treason, but Ahsoka defeats them, only to attract the attention of several more. hWile the Commando Droids make chase, they are met by Taggart's platoon of Senate Guards, where they begin their fight. The Citadel In the Confederacy prison the Citadel, Warden Osi Sobeck had a team of these commandos painted with special yellow color scheme. One of these droids was seen torturing Jedi Master Even Piell for information on the Nexus Route with an electrost aff, while an interrogation droid questioned Piell. Many of them carried hand-held energy shields, one of them was responsible for the death of ARC Trooper Echo. A droid commando captain was also forced to destroy one of his own droids after Sobeck ordered him to do so for displeasing him. Padawan Lost The droids were also used in the battle of Felucia. Shadow Warrior The Confederate minister Rish Loo used a pair of commando droids against General Anakin Skywalker and Senator PadméAmidala when his plan was exposed.16 Massacre Droid commandos were part of the attack led Grievous to kill all of the Nightsisters. Front Runners Commando droids took part in the fight against the Onderon Rebels. The Unknown Commando droids were also used during the Battle of Ringo Vinda to attack Republic forces led by Anakin Skywalker that boarded the Ringo Vinda Space Station. Variations *Citadel BX-Series Droid Commando *Training Droid Commando Appearances *Clone Cadets *Rookies *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Liberty on Ryloth *Hostage Crisis *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic *The Citadel *Counter Attack﻿ *Citadel Rescue *Shadow Warrior *Nomad Droids *Kidnapped *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars﻿ *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points *The Unknown *Crisis at the Heart *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *The Big Bang *The Bad Batch *Unfinished Business Category:Droids Category:Separatist Units